


You've got a friend in me

by harryisqueen



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sparia - Freeform, friends - Freeform, in that case you do you, no romantic ships here, unless u want it to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Aria finds out what’s wrong with Spencer





	You've got a friend in me

Aria followed closely behind Spencer as she darted down the halls and walked into the woman’s restroom the door swinging shut behind her. A few moments later Aria shoved open the door to the bathroom and ducked down as she examined the shoes looking for Spencer’s boots. Once she had located which stall Spencer was in, she waited as a small girl with dark blond hair wash her hands then exits the bathroom.

 

Once the girl had left Aria gently knocked on the stall door hearing the muffled sobs coming from the tall brunette.

‘Spencer…” Aria trailed off.

She heard Spencer sniffle from behind the stall door then speak “I’m alright just not feeling too well.”

“Spencer I know that you and Toby broke up and I know you’re hurting but please don’t shut your friends out the people who care the most about you.

All she heard in response was a slight sniffle. Aria leaned against the back of the stall door and spoke  

 “Come on Spence I can’t be the only one who needs a little team Sparia,” Aria said desperately trying to get her best friend to exit the stall and talk to her.

At first, she received no response then Spencer spoke up “Can you please leave me alone for now I’m really not feeling well” Spencer said her voice oddly high and cracking slightly.

Aria could tell she was lying Spencer always spoke much different when she was lying.

“Alright,” Aria said starting to leave. “I may come over later so don’t be surprised if I show up at your door with a gallon of ice cream and sappy movies,” Aria said with a smile gracing her lips.

 This made her think of what Spencer had done for her and she & Ezra had broken up. Receiving no response once again from Spencer. Aria left the bathroom.

Later that evening as Aria had mentioned earlier she stopped by the bakery close to her house and picked up half a dozen of Spencer’s favourite cupcakes. After she had collected the cupcakes she visited a Dvd rental store and bought quite a few sappy romance movies some she knew Spencer loved.

So here, she was now walking to Spencer’s house struggling to hold all the items. She had not thought this through at all when she thought she should walk. Soon enough she reached the large Hastings household next to her late friend Alison’s house.

 

She could not help when looking at the house to feel a pang of sadness and nostalgia. She shook her head to bring herself back to the task: cheering Spencer up. She walked around to the back door that led into the living room, with much difficulty opened the door, and kicked it shut behind her with her foot. She set the cupcakes and DVDs on the coffee table and set off to find Spencer.

‘Spence” Aria said walking up the stairs that led to Spencer’s room.

However, Spencer was not in her room.

 

     

 

 

 

She might be in the bathroom Aria thought to herself. As she got closer to the bathroom she heard what sounded like someone banging on the shower door. She hurriedly pushed open the door to see Spencer banging on the shower door gasping for air. Aria noticed a plunger wedged in the doors to keep someone from in the shower from opening the door. Aria reacted fast pulling the plunger out and Spencer shoved open the shower door. Spencer automatically collapsed and began sobbing into aria shoulder as Aria just rubbed her hair. She would ask what was wrong later.

 

After Spencer had calmed down Aria spoke up “Do you need me to make you some tea or anything?”

Spencer swallowed then spoke, “I need you to call the others I have something I need to tell you all it’s about A.”

Aria was confused but helped Spencer up from their spot on the bathroom floor and they walked into Spencer’s room. Aria left Spencer’s room to let her get dressed and sent out a text to Hanna & Emily that read “Come to Spencer’s ASAP she has info on A.” A few moments later Spencer opened her door and Aria walked in.

“Spencer what happened to you did someone lock you in there. Was it Melissa?” Aria asked

 “I need to wait till the others get here I need to tell you all at once” Spencer replied.

Aria sighed but sat next to Spencer on her bed and wrapped her arm around Spencer.

 

 13 minutes Emily arrived Aria rushed downstairs to open the door then guided her upstairs to where Spencer was.

“Where is Hanna?” Emily asked.

“She isn’t here yet nor did she reply to my text,” Aria said walking into Spencer’s room with Emily close behind her.

 “Okay what’s wrong what do you know,” Emily asked as soon as she spotted Spencer curled up on the edge of her bed.

“We need to wait for Hanna to get here,” Spencer said.

“No you can tell us now and when Hanna gets here we can fill her in I can’t wait any longer” Emily argued.

 Spencer let out a sigh then spoke: “Toby’s A I saw him the night of our anniversary going through my things and had a pass to Radley with the name Eddie Lamb.”

 Aria’s eyebrows shot into her forehead. Toby was A? That did not make any sense. However, it would give a reason to why Spencer had been acting so strange

“That can’t be true Toby loves you he would never do anything to hurt any of us,” Emily said.

 Spencer let out a laugh.

 “What’s so funny,” Emily asked confused.

 “You trying to explain this screwed up situation Emily if he really loved me he wouldn’t let me sit outside his apartment bawling my eyes out,” Spencer said annoyed at how naïve Emily could be.

“Aria what do you think,” Spencer asked turning her head to the smaller girl.

 “Well I mean if you think he’s A I believe you, we really can’t trust anyone,” Aria said.

 “You guys are unbelievable un freaking believable I’m going home,” Emily said stomping out and slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Spencer glanced over to Aria who was standing over in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I promise you I know what I saw he’s, A he’s working for Mona,” Spencer said speaking up.

“I-i know it’s just hard to believe that he would do that to you to us” Aria exclaimed.

“I guess he had us all fooled,” Spencer said with a slight sniffle.

Aria sighed and went and sat next to her friend on the edge of her bed and for the second time, that night put her arm around her.

 “It’ll be alright Spence I’m sure there has to be a logical explanation for this maybe he was just protecting you,” Aria said.

“I thought he loved me but I was wrong when you love someone you don’t turn into their worst enemy even if it’s just to protect them,” Spencer said.

“Yeah I guess so,” Aria said.

“Hey, can you spend the night please I’m too scared to be here alone.”

 “Of course,” Aria said sending her friend a small smile and pulling her into another side hug.

 A few moments of the two just sitting there and hugging Aria pulled away.

“Can I borrow some pj’s” Aria asked.

“Yeah they’ll be way too long on you but sure,” Spencer said with a tiny laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like 2 years ago when i was SUPER invested in the pll fandom lol. Thoughts?
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
